Triangle
by Kim Ryu Min
Summary: \CH1/ Kyungsoo menyukai si Ketua osis yang kaya dan genius itu sejak lama sampai datang si Murid baru yang mempunyai pesona bak artis papan atas yang ternyata menyukai Kyungsoo di hari pertama ia pindah. Akankah Kyungsoo tetap pada si Ketua osis, atau malah berbalik menyukai si Murid baru? —KaiSoo, SuDo, EXO member, EXO Couple— Yaoi, BL, Semi-Mature


**Triangle**

.

Main Cast : Kim Jongin-Do Kyungsoo

Rating : Teen-Semi Mature

.

**ATTENTION!**

**Typos. Yaoi/Boys Love.**

.

Selamat membaca! Ppyong~

.

Kim Ryu Min ( anarahita)

© 2014

* * *

Seorang namja bertubuh mungil, bermata bulat besar dan berambut halus hitam-kelam melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai memasuki pekarangan halaman depan sebuah gedung yang bisa disebut sebagai sekolah. Bibir berbentuk hatinya sedari tadi tidak kunjung berhenti bergerak-gerak kecil, mengeluhkan tentang aktifitasnya hari ini. Tak jarang hembusan nafas kasar terdengar dari namja mungil itu.

Hari ini adalah hari Senin, hari pertama untuk memulai aktifitas sebagai seorang siswa setelah kemarin seharian berlibur, beristirahat dirumah.

_Monday_

Atau bagi namja mungil ini —_Monster Day_. Adalah hari terkutuk, dimana dirinya akan menghabiskan tenaga dan waktu hingga sore bahkan mungkin sampai malam di sekolah karna aktifitasnya yang padat. Wajahnya kembali merengut _tatkala _mengingat apa-apa saja yang akan dilakukannya hari ini.

Masih dengan wajah yang merengut namja itu berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil coklat yang ia letakkan di saku jasnya. Setelah membuka coklat itu dia kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil mengigit perlahan-lahan coklat itu.

Setidaknya coklat dapat membuat fikiran menjadi _rileks_, pikir namja bermata _belo_ tersebut.

.

.

.

Masih dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya, namja _belo_ itu berhenti lagi. Bukan, bukan untuk mengambil coklat lain karna coklat yang tadi masih berada dalam genggamannya dan masih tersisa cukup banyak.

Namja itu mengerutkan alisnya, menebak-nebak sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di dalam kelas —yang ia fikir mungkin itu adalah salah satu kelas X— karna banyak sekali siswa yang mengerebungi luar kelas itu, sebagaian besar adalah yeoja namun tak sedikit juga namja yang ikut bergabung. Berbagai macam fikiran bermunculan di kepalanya, mulai dari yang wajar sampai tidak wajar. ia berfikir terjadi pembunuhan di dalam kelas itu, konyol sekali namja ini.

Menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali adalah pilihan yang tepat setelah dirinya sadar bahwa apa yang difikirkannya itu konyol. Sesaat kemudian dia memilih _masa bodo_ dengan fenomena tersebut dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas dan tentu saja sembari mengigit coklatnya kembali.

.

Namja mungil itu menghela nafas lega karna telah berhasil sampai ke kelas dengan selamat. Sekarang yang ia lakukan adalah duduk bertopang dagu sambil menggigit coklat yang sedari tadi tidak habis-habis ia makan. Dirinya cukup heran akan keberadaan teman sebangkunya yang merangkap sebagai sahabat baiknya. Biasanya dia akan selalu ada saat namja mungil ini datang, akan selalu melakukan beberapa hal yang sudah dihafal oleh namja mungil ini diluar kepala.

Yang pertama, _menyalin pekerjaan rumah milik teman sekelas mereka._

Yang kedua, _menyapanya dengan suara lantang dan keras._

Yang ketiga, _mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone sambil memandang ke luar kelas._

Yang keempat, _sibuk dengan gadgetnya melalukan hal yang hampir sama seperti seorang fans. Meng-update selalu kabar dari sang idola (read : taksiran; read : orang yang disukai) dari kelas sebelah._

Yah itulah beberapa hal yang pasti akan selalu dilakukan sahabatnya di pagi hari. Namun sekarang? Jangankan menyapa dengan suara khasnya, secuil rambutnya saja tidak terlihat, kemana perginya orang itu? Sebut saja orang itu Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun.

_Pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba_

Sepertinya pepatah itu berlaku untuk saat ini, karna dengan sekejap mata Baekhyun datang dan duduk di samping namja itu. _Well _walaupun sesungguhnya namja itu tidak mengerti betul makna dari pepatah di atas.

"Dari mana kau?" akhirnya namja itu mengeluarkan suaranya dengan jelas.

"Ah Kyung! Tadi aku mengunjungi kelas X!" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kesana? Menyelidiki target baru? bagaimana dengan _giant_ dari kelas sebelah?" tanya namja itu sambil mengunyah coklat —_Hell, sebenarnya coklat itu segede apa sih?_

"Ya! apa yang kau bicarakan Kyung, ayolah aku hanya mengunjungi karna menurut kabar ada murid pindahan baru di kelas X, banyak sekali siswa yang kesana untuk melihatnya."

"Lalu memangnya jika ada murid baru kenapa? Apakah dia seorang artis? kenapa siswa disini terlalu bersemangat melihatnya?"

"Bukan, dia bukan seorang artis Kyung. Tapi aku bersumpah dia jauh lebih baik dari artis, karna dia sangat tampan! Kau harus melihatnya sendiri. Tapi sayang belum ada yang tau namanya." Mata Baekhyun berbinar cerah

Namja itu terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan sahabatnya "Tampan? Apakah dia juga jauh lebih tampan dari _giant baby _mu?"

"_Hell, _kau tentu sudah tau jawabannya Kyung" Kata Baekhyun mengerut

"Haha tentu aku sudah tau jawabannya Baekkie" Timpal namja itu sembari bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana Do Kyungsoo? Jangan bilang kau akan melihat anak baru itu." Ujar Baekhyun saat melihat sahabatnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku tidak tertarik melihat orang itu Baek. Aku akan membuang ini dan kekamar mandi mungkin." Jawab namja mungil bermata bulat besar yang ternyata bernama Do-Kyung-Soo itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sisa bungkusan coklat yang sudah habis ia santap.

"Hum, jangan lama-lama Kyungie manisku sayangku." Kata Baekhyun yang hanya mendapat respon putaran bola mata malas dari Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai membasuh bibirnya dan merapikan sedikit tampilan dirinya, Kyungsoo segera bergegas kembali kekelasnya. Selama perjalanan Kyungsoo melirik jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya, dan jarum pendek tepat berada di angka depalan. _Harusnya ini sudah jam masuk kelas,_ fikirnya.

Namun keadaan di sekitar lorong tempatnya melangkah berkata sebaliknya. Seharusnya bila sudah masuk kelas lorong ini akan sepi, namun sekarang lorong ini sangat ramai. Siswa-siswi berbagai kelas terlihat tengah melakukan berbagai macam aktifitas, dan ini sangat membuat Kyungsoo merasa penasaran.

Dengan secepat kilat Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kelasnya, dan ia mendapatkan keadaan kelasnya yang sangat berantakan—kursi dan bangku sudah berpindah menyebar ke seluruh ruangan secara acak. Begitu pula dengan suara berisik yang ditimbulkan oleh penghuninya yang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat dirinya duduk di kursinya sendiri

"Ini dinamakan _Heaven _Kyung, hari ini kita bebas seharian, tak ada pelajaran, tak ada ekstra, tak ada jam belajar malam. Inilah surga yang sesungguhnya" Jawab Baekhyun sambil memejamkan mata dan menyandar pada kedua tangannya yang dilipat kebelakang kepala.

Mata Kyungsoo yang bulat makin membulat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, bola matanya bersinar karna senang. "Memangnya ada apa Byun?"

"Kau tau kan ulang tahun sekolah sudah dekat? Nah kepala sekolah, perwakilan komite, guru-guru dan para osis sedang rapat untuk membicarakan _event_ apa yang akan dilaksanakan tahun ini" Jelas Baekhyun kembali pada posisinya semula.

Kyungsoo hanya meng-anggukan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia mengerti maksud Baekhyun. Dalam hati Kyungsoo bersorak riang, wajah murung yang dibawanya tadi pagi hilang begitu saja dan langsung tergantikan dengan wajah riang bahagia. Mata bulatnya berseri-seri—menyatakan betapa bahagia dirinya saat ini.

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan "Wajahmu jangan terlalu berlebihan baby" Katanya sambil menoel pipi gembil Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo merengut "Oh ayolah, kau tidak senang melihat diriku bahagia huh?"

"Oh baby, tentu saja aku senang sekali, tapi setidaknya wajahmu jangan seperti itu. Kau tau? Wajahmu yang seperti itu membuatku ingin _menunggangimu_, ingin membuatmu _mendesah_ dibawah bad—"

"Astaga Byun singkirkan fikiran mesummu itu!" Bentak Kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan kekehan dari Baekhyun, jangan lupakan bonus gerakan naik-turun alis Baekhyun.

"Demi tuhan, menjahilimu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan di dunia ini Do. Ya walaupun aku serius sih tentang _menunggangi _itu"

"_Hell, in your dream Byun!"_

Kyungsoo yang kesal segera bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terkikik geli. _Bottom_? Dengan Baekhyun? Tidak, tidak akan terjadi. Dia ini lelaki _manly—well ini menurutnya ya_. Akan selalu menjadi _top _kecuali dengan….. hummm…. _si-ketua-osis,-murid-paling-rich-di-antero-sekolah._

"Yaya, Do Kyungsoo maafkan aku!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil bangkit, mengejar Kyungsoo yang berjalan keluar kelas.

**.**

**KaiSoo**

**.**

"Hei maafkan aku ya Baby? Yayaya?" Baekhyun masih sibuk menoel-noel lengan Kyungsoo dengan gemas. Sedari tadi perkataan Baekhyun tak ada satupun yang disahuti oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aish diamlah Baek, bantu aku mencari meja kosong agar kita bisa duduk!" bentak Kyungsoo tanpa memandang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. Matanya menerawang ke segala arah, sial kantin sangat ramai mengingat tak ada jam pelajaran di semua kelas, tentu saja sebagian besar penghuni sekolah berbondong-bondong ke kantin untuk mengisi perut atau sekedar duduk-duduk mengobrol sambil _ngemil_ makanan ringan.

"Ah disana!" Teriak Kyungsoo riang sembari menggeret tangan Baekhyun ke meja paling pojok di kantin.

_Tek_

Seorang siswa berkulit tan menaruh mangkuk berisikan _jajangmyeon_ di atas meja yang menjadi incaran Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, tepat saat keduanya sampai di depan meja itu. Kyungsoo langsung memasang wajah cemberut karena meja yang dilihatnya tadi direbut oleh orang lain.

"Ayo cari yang lain saja Baek" Kata Kyungsoo putus asa. Sementara Baekhyun masih menatap orang yang kini tengah duduk di meja tersebut sambil memainkan ponsel perseginya, tanpa berkedip.

Kyungsoo yang merasa tak mendapat respon dari Baekhyun segera menoleh dan mendapati wajah bodoh sahabatnya yang seperti melihat lautan gigi bersinar milik _giant_ kelas sebelah. Kyungsoo mencolek lengan Baekhyun, berusaha mendapat perhatian.

"Hei, ayo cari meja yang lain. Aku sudah sangat lapar tau" Kata Kyungsoo lagi

Baekhyun akhirnya menoleh dan tersenyum lebar pada Kyungsoo "Ah.. sepertinya meja lain sangat penuh Kyung, kita makan disini saja ya? biar aku yang meminta ijin pada orang itu" bisik Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan membiarkan si centil itu meminta ijin, toh perutnya sudah meronta minta diisi asupan makanan.

Kyungsoo hanya melihat Baekhyun berinteraksi dengan murid tan yang ternyata masih kelas X—dilihat dari bintang pada dasinya yang berjumlah satu— tak lama kemudian Baekhyun mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk duduk bersama dengan Baekhyun dan si murid kelas X, yang belum ia ketahui namanya tersebut.

Kyungsoo memilih duduk disebelah Baekhyun, walaupun harus berhadapan dengan si _tan_. Itu lebih baik ketimbang duduk bersebelahan dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal.

"Kau pesan apa Baek?"

"Samakan saja denganmu Kyung"

"Baiklah, tunggu disini"

Setelah Kyungsoo pergi, namja tan itu memulai acara makannya dalam diam. Sementara mata Baekhyun masih memerhatikan murid itu secara menyeluruh, bersorak riang dalam hati karena dia kini duduk satu meja dengan murid baru kelas X yang tadi pagi ia lihat di kelasnya.

"Ada yang salah _Sunbae_?" tanya namja tan itu setelah merasa diperhatikan dari tadi.

"Eh.. tidak ada kok hehe…" kata Baekhyun salah tingkah karena ketahuan memerhatikan namja itu "Oh iya ngomong-ngomong jangan panggil aku Sunbae.. panggil saja Baekhyun hyung, aku merasa kurang nyaman dengan panggilan Sunbae"

"Ah maaf, baiklah Baek hyung. Kau bisa memanggilku Jongin, Kim Jongin" katanya dengan senyum tipis yang sangat kasat mata.

"Ah Jongin.. kau murid baru disini kan? Kau tau, dihari pertamamu masuk kesini kau sudah sangat terkenal. Semua orang membicarakanmu, kau benar-benar seperti artis" ujar Baekhyun dengan semangat

"Benarkah hyung? wah sangat senang mendengarnya, tapi aku hanya murid biasa"

"Terserahmu, tapi yang jelas dalam waktu dekat kau akan menjadi orang yang diburu semua murid disini haha.. _by the way _kau pindahan dari mana Jongin?"

"Aku pindahan dari Jepang, tapi aku asli orang korea selatan kok hyung. karena ayah bekerja sebagai polisi jadi ayah diharuskan pindah tugas, dan sempat ditugaskan di jepang. Makanya mau tidak mau, aku dan ibu harus ikut. Namun sekarang sepertinya ayah tidak akan ditugaskan keluar negara lagi. _Well, _mungkin"

Baekhyun mengganggukan kepalanya, "Mudah-mudahan kau betah sekolah disini ya Jongin!" katanya dan dibalas senyum samar oleh Jongin.

Jongin kembali melanjutkan makannya dan Baekhyun memilih memainkan ponselnya sembari menunggu Kyungsoo membeli makan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo datang dengan membawa nampan yang berisi makan untuknya dan Baekhyun, dengan pelan ia meletakkan nampan tersebut di meja. Baekhyun mendongak dari layar ponselnya, dan segera membantu Kyungsoo menurunkan piring dari nampan. Setelahnya Kyungsoo meletakkan nampan yang sudah kosong itu ke meja sebelah, meja khusus nampan yang sudah kosong.

"Selamat makan!" ujar Baekhyun semangat dan memulai makannya, begitupun dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang sudah selesai dengan makanannya memilih memainkan kembali ponselnya, sambil menunggu hyungnya yang memiliki senyuman bodoh itu datang ke kantin. Jongin mengalihkan sebentar pandangannya kedepan saat mendengar suara halus dari orang yang duduk di hadapannya.

Jantung Jongin berdegup lebih cepat, pipinya memanas, matanya menatap namja yang ia yakini sebagai sunbaenya dengan tatapan tajam, menelusuri wajah manis itu dengan hati-hati. Walaupun hanya melihat dari samping—ini karena Kyungsoo sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun, otomatis wajahnya menoleh ke Baekhyun— tapi Jongin yakin namja ini sangat sempurna.

Rambut hitam kelamnya sehitam keca—oke lupakan. Yang jelas rambutnya hitam berkilau, lalu kulit wajahnya putih dan mulus, wow bagaimana namja bisa mempunyai kulit semulus dan seputih ini? lalu jangan hidung bangirnya yang lucu itu. Matanya, dari samping sangat bulat, mengingatkan Jongin pada kartun Pororo yang pernah ia tonton ketika kecil.

Dan ini adalah bagian paling menarik dari semua yang Jongin lihat.

Bibirnya, sangat unik karena berbentuk seperti hati. Sangat unik, dan…. Yeah sempurna. Jongin bahkan memandangnya dengan tidak berkedip—saking terpesonanya— dan namanya Kyungsoo, walaupun tak tau marganya tapi Jongin sangat mengagumi nama namja imut ini.

Mengagumi wajah Kyungsoo harus terheti ketika terdengar teriakan….

"Heyo my Jonginieeee~!"

Jongin memutar mata malas saat mendengar teriakan dengan suara rendah tak jauh darinya, ia hafal betul siapa yang orang itu. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan _hyung-yang-memiliki-senyuman-lebar-dan-gigi-yang-fantastis-_

Dengan semangatnya orang yang dijuluki oleh Jongin sebagai _hyung-yang-memiliki-senyuman-lebar-dan-gigi-yang-fantastis- _duduk di samping Jongin, dan merangkulnya kegirangan.

"Chanyeol hyung, kau tau malu tidak sih?" ujar Jongin yang risih dengan perlakuan hyung-yang—oke namanya Chanyeol— dan juga tatapan para penghuni kantin yang menatap mereka, sebenarnya sudah sedari tadi penghuni kantin menatap Jongin, yeah karna Jongin adalah murid baru tampan yang terus dibicarakan. Namun jongin tak menyadarinya dan baru menyadari itu sekarang.

Namun belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, namja yang duduk di hadapannya terbatuk-batuk sangat keras

"Uhuk uhuk nghh"

Kyungsoo yang melihat sahabatnya terbatuk itu dengan sigap menyerahkan air kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun meminum air tersebut dengan cepat, Kyungsoo membantu mengelus punggung Baekhyun, sedangkan kedua namja tampan itu hanya bisa menatap kaget kajadian dihadapan mereka.

"Astaga untung aku tak mati" ujar Baekhyun bernafas lega, ketiga orang yang lain menatapnya dengan aneh, oh ayolah hanya tersedak tidak akan membuatmu langsung meninggal.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Chanyeol saat dirasa keadaan sudah membaik

Astaga demi tuhan Baekhyun sangat senang sekarang, ia diajak berbicara dengan pangeran_nya_, dengan namja_nya_!

Dengan wajah yang merona Baekhyun menjawabnya, walaupun dengan terbata-bata "Ti-tidak apa-apa, terimakasih-"

"Chanyeol, Kim Chanyeol" potong Chanyeol cepat. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah mengetahui namanya—_hell_, jelaslah Baekhyun kan _naksir_ sama Chanyeol—

"Ah iya Chanyeol-ssi.." ujar Baekhyun dengan menunduk, Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya terkikik geli, sedangkan Jongin terpesona dengan wajah manis Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa.

"Jongin-ah, jangan lupa nanti kau harus _tour_ berkeliling sekolah ini dengan si ketua osis Kim Junmyeon. Nanti akan kusuruh dia mencarimu dikelas" ujar Chanyeol pada Jongin. Tanpa meraka sadari muka Kyungsoo agak merona mendengar nama si ketua osis yang paling _rich _itu.

Jongin hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban untuk Chanyeol.

"Okay, aku harus kumpul dengan tim basket. Sampai ketemu dirumah ya adikku yang manis" Chanyeol mengacak rambut Jongin sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Tak lama setelah Chanyeol pergi, Jongin juga bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan pamit pada dua sunbae yang berbagi meja dengannya. Hanya Kyungsoo yang membalas pamitan Jongin, Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan fikiran betapa bahagianya ia hari ini. Jongin memakluminya karena ia sadar bahwa Baekhyun menyimpan perasaan lebih kepada hyung bodohnya itu.

.

.

.

"Lalala~ aku sangat senang Kyung! kau harus tau, dia berbicara padaku astaga!" ujar Baekhyun entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Oh ya tuhan Baek, bisakah kau diam? Yaya aku tau, aku melihatnya langsung dengan mataku sendiri" Kyungsoo lama-kelamaan jengah dengan sikap Baekhyun

"Hmm.. aku baru tau ternyata Chanyeol dan Jongin itu bersaudara ya, tapi kenapa mereka berbeda?" gumam Baekhyun

"Jongin? Murid kelas X itu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun. "Lalu apa yang beda dari mereka berdua Baek?"

"Kau perhatikan tidak? Dari warna kulit, kulit Chanyeol putih sedangkan Jongin tan. Lalu Chanyeol murah senyum sedangkan Jongin pelit sekali untuk tersenyum" kata Baekhyun sambil menerawang penampilan kedua kakak-adik tersebut.

Kyungsoo memukul kepala Baekhyun pelan "Ya bodoh, bisa saja masing-masing dari mereka mengikuti genetika kedua orang tuanya, makanya warna kulitnya berbeda. Dan untuk sifat ya jelaslah berbeda kan mereka bukan kembar, jugaan orang kembar berbeda sifatnya" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Ya baby Kyung" Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Kyungsoo tadi.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, semua murid dengan semangat pulang kerumah masing-masing. Begitupun dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, mereka tak kalah semangatnya dengan yang lain. Ini dikarenakan hari masih siang, mereka jarang pulang siang apalagi dihari senin, makanya mereka memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik.

"Baby Kyung, kau mau ikut tidak? Aku berencana ke salon, aku ingin mengganti warna rambutku, menurutmu bagaimana?" tanyanya, Kyungsoo memandang rambut hitam Baekhyun yang tak kalah hitam dengan rambutnya.

"Hum.. kurasa merah bagus untukmu, tapi jangan terlalu pekat okay. Tapi maaf Baek aku tidak ikut, aku berencana ke pepustakaan sebentar, ingin mengembalikan buku yang dulu aku pinjam. Next time okay?" ujar Kyungsoo

"Baiklah, merah terdengar tak begitu buruk. Ya sudahlah, jangan terlalu lama disekolah. Banyak waktu untuk bersantai dirumah atau jalan-jalan. Aku mencintaimu baby Kyung!" kata Baekhyun beranjak sambil mengedip nakal pada Kyungsoo.

"Dosa apa aku punya sahabat seperti dia tuhan?" gumam Kyungsoo sambil beranjak juga menuju perpustakaan.

Saat melewati lorong, Kyungsoo bisa melihat dari kejauhan Junmyeon dan seorang lagi yang diketahuinya sebagai Jongin si murid kelas X berjalan berdampingan. Seperti yang terlihat sepertinya Junmyeon tengah menjadi _tour guide _untuk Jongin.

Mata Kyungsoo tak bisa lepas dari namja yang merangkap menjadi ketua osis tersebut. wajahnya merona hebat kala melihat betapa tampannya wajah Junmyeon, untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berjalan dengan perlahan dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

Dari kejauhan Jongin bisa melihat dengan jelas seorang pemuda berbadan mungil berjalan menuju ke arahnya dan Junmyeon. Matanya terus mengawasi namja itu, walaupun saat ini kepalanya sedang di tundukan tapi Jongin sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah Kyungsoo. Sunbae yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya di kantin tadi.

Tak memperdulikan ocehan yang keluar dari si mulut ketua osis, Jongin masih setia memandangi pemandangan indah yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Kyungsoo yang berjalan sambil menunduk hanya bisa berdoa agar selamat ketika melewati Kim Junmyeon, namun sepertinya tuhan belum mengabulkan doanya yang ini. dengan sangat tidak elitenya Kyungsoo tersandung sesuatu dan terjembab di lantai koridor, dan membuat suara yang cukup gaduh.

Tentu saja itu menarik perhatian Junmyeon serta Jongin. Jongin ingin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyungsoo saat itu juga, namun ia kalah satu langkah dengan Junmyeon, karena kini Junmyeon telah berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

Jongin melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Junmyeon menolong Kyungsoo, bagaimana Junmyeon membantu Kyungsoo bangun, bagaimana Junmyeon memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo, bagaimana kedua namja tersebut saling memandangi dan ia juga melihat

Bagaimana pipi Kyungsoo yang merona hebat ketika ia memandang Junmyeon tepat di depan matanya. Jongin sangat tau arti tatapan merona nan malu-malu tersebut. sudah jelas Kyungsoo menyukai Junmyeon.

Dan tanpa sadar jongin mengepalkan jari tangannya yang bertengger manis di dalam saku celananya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hello~ ryu balik nih hehe

duh maaf banget ya, ryu hiatusnya lama banget demi apa deh.

dari 2012 apa 2013 ya? jelasnya verrrryyy looongggg lah

akhirnya sekarang, 27april2014 ryu back yehet~

ryu bawa ff baru, ff Kaisoo mudah-mudahan kalian suka ya.

maaf gak bisa lanjutin ff yang KOF itu, udah kadaluarsa abis soalnya:(

jangan lupa di review ya guys.

yang mau ngasih saran, atau mengkritik boleh.

jangan lupa follow tw anarahita buat yang pengen kenal lebih deket.

see u next chapter3

Regards,

ryu


End file.
